1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved street sweeping machine characterized in that a pick-up casing travels over the street and is hose-connected to an industrial-type vacuum machine.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,651,621 and 4,150,913 show vehicle mounted industrial vacuum machines useful in extracting dirt from holes, cleaning industrial plants, sewer catch basins, railroad cars, sandblasted areas and other places and also in cleaning streets and highways. The present invention is a machine which is used in conjunction with such a vacuum machine.